Pilot
Credits Writer: Rob Hummel, Eva Almos, Ed Scharlach Director: Jordan Reichek Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez , Billy West (Invader ZIM), Title Narrator (John Garry), Zim's Computer (Danica Ivancevic), Hope Levy (Melvin) Story Line In this episode, Dib takes notice that Zim never eats any food and he decides to confront him about it, though he soon discovers that even with Zim’s obvious abnormalities, it’s going to take a lot of work to convince people he’s an alien. Fun Facts It has been revealed that Andy Berman, who provides the voice of Dib, would have been providing Zim’s voice if The Angry Beavers hadn’t ended shortly before the voice actors were required, which freed up Richard Horvitz. Notice when it shows the chalkboard that Dib is writing "Zim is not an alien." over and over again, you will see, written somewhere near the top "Zim kidnaps and disects farm animals" and "My hand is about to fall off" This episode is on the Invader Zim Doom Doom Doom DVD. Also on the chalk board to the right is a drawing of an alien's head. This episode aired on Oh Yeah! Cartoons. The other students in Zim and Dib's class are different in this episode. After the kid sitting next to Dib in class talks to him the little girl sleeping in the background freezes. This happens two times. When Zim is seen from outside his armor in the cafeteria fight, he has his contact lenses, but when he is seen from inside the armor, he doesn't have them. When Zim returns home the robot arms remove his wig and human eyes, then he walks over to GIR, and his wig and human eyes are back on again! Then they dissapear again. When Dib says "That is so not normal!" after ZIM eats the beans, his bottom half is fatter than usual! This has a reference to Gaz being in love with ZIM (see Zimwiki:unproven theories). This was just a test episode for Nickelodeon. Nick rarely ever airs their pilots, so not airing this is no suprise. However, it will make it to the Internet someday. There was a 3-D Test done of the food fight sequence. Billy West did the voice of Zim here, instead of Richard Horvitz. During Nick's early Zim commercials, there were some clips from this episode. When Zim flushes himself down the toilet to get to the base, you can see above the toilet is a sign that says "I eat food" (although it's more visible when the light comes on). Quotes Dib: Look at him Gaz! He doesn’t like the cafeteria food… Gaz: I don’t like it either. I guess that makes me an alien too, huh, Dib? Dib: What’s the matter? Don’t you like beans, space boy? Zim: Of course! I love beans! I love them! Ms. Bitters: Do you find something amusing, ZIM? Zim: Yes, yes I do. Look at his space suit! Zim: Gir! Meet me in the making stuff room! ---- Related Links Pilot Transcript Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/pilot/episode/130014/summary.html